<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Kiss Like A Fire On Pavement (We’ll Burn It Down In The End) by Night_Lightning17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285890">Another Kiss Like A Fire On Pavement (We’ll Burn It Down In The End)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lightning17/pseuds/Night_Lightning17'>Night_Lightning17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Band, Coffee Shops, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Kinda, Kissing, Long Descriptions Of Hands, M/M, Meet-Cute, Piano, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, piano lessons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lightning17/pseuds/Night_Lightning17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a windy day blows Awsten into Otto’s life, they get to know each other as Awsten teaches Otto piano. They get along very well and become close friends….and perhaps more. This story will have copious fluff and will basically be cuteness overload. Prepare yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Otto Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Kiss Like A Fire On Pavement (We’ll Burn It Down In The End)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombubblegum/gifts">randombubblegum</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic for my friend Sydney because she gave me the prompt. This is my first time posting my work and I’m very proud of it. Title is from Hell Above by Pierce The Veil because I got my Collide With The Sky vinyl like two days after starting this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Otto noticed when he stepped outside was the wind. It was the kind of wind that seemed to shake everything. The calm before the storm was long gone and all that was left were the signs of destruction soon to come.<br/>
The trees strained as they whipped around so harshly that it looked like they would break and the sound of the icy approaching storm drowned out everything else. Otto’s footsteps could barely be heard over the thunder’s anger and the wind’s torment. The sky was getting darker and the thunder was getting more frequent and he wanted to get to work before the rain started. The dark grey of the sky seemed to dull the color of everything else around him. But then, a flash of something. A spot of color in the hazy, muted surroundings. A burst of bright neon caught his eye.</p><p>It was a flyer, probably ripped from a post. The paper was a garish lime green that seemed to almost glow in the hazy morning light. Otto scooped it off the ground before he had time to think about it and shoved it in his pocket. He didn’t look at it. Not yet. There were more important things to get to.</p><p>The lights of his workplace were a sanctuary and Otto hurried through the door, barely making it before the rain started. It was a soothing sound, contrasted greatly by the intimidating thunder. He checked the clock. Five minutes early. As if a cartoon light bulb turned on, suddenly Otto remembered the flyer in his pocket and took it out to read it. Private music lessons, it said at the top. For guitar and piano. $30 an hour. And then there was an email address. There was very little in terms of persuasion. This person doesn’t really know how to market, Otto thought as he read it. But it sounded interesting enough and it was relatively cheap. Otto had been wanting to learn piano for a while. He made up his mind to shoot the person an email after work, and headed to his station.</p><p>The customers that day were particularly vicious, as if the anger of the storm had planted itself in their very bones. Otto steeled himself as he stood just inside the door of his workplace, preparing himself for the walk home. Taking a deep breath, he stepped outside.</p><p>The first thing he registered was the cold. If it weren’t so cold out then maybe the droplets hitting his face wouldn’t be so bad. The walk wasn’t that long, but it felt like so much longer as the rain poured over him, seeming to inject ice into his veins.</p><p>He sighed when he got to his apartment. The inside was blissfully warm and was a sweet relief from the harsh, relentless rain. It was only when Otto was changing into dry clothes, that he remembered that the flyer was still in his pocket. He picked his jacket off the floor and pulled it out carefully, hoping that the paper wasn’t destroyed by the water. The ink was slightly smeared but still readable and Otto was pleased. Opening his dinosaur of a laptop, the clicking sound of a keyboard filled the quiet apartment as he typed out what he had to say and hit send. </p><p>Hey, I saw your flyer and was wondering when you’re available for the piano lessons advertised and where to meet.</p><p>It didn’t say much, but Otto didn’t have much else to ask. He closed his computer and went to go make a sandwich. He didn’t have any plans for the afternoon. And it was definitely an indoor day. With rain pattering quietly outside, he continued his afternoon in pleasant soundlessness.</p><p>When he opened his computer the next day he wasn’t expecting anything special. There was a notification on his email app though. The internet kind of squicked him out, so he wasn’t normally the type for junk to fill up his inbox. He opened it, thinking it was maybe one of his friends or family. What he got instead was a reply for the email he had sent the day before. Otto was pleasantly surprised, as he had not been expecting the person behind the flyer to answer him so quickly.</p><p>Hi! I didn’t expect anyone to ask so soon after I put up the flyers! I’m available anytime from 10am–6pm.</p><p>And then the person added an address. Otto typed out a reply asking if two on Monday was okay, because it was after his shift at work and hit send. He smiled to himself, having something to look forward to after a relatively dull period in his life. Things seemed to be looking up.</p><p>It rained all Sunday morning, and only cleared up in the evening.</p><p>There wasn’t any rain on Monday, which Otto greatly enjoyed as he walked to work. It was still cold, winter was like that, but it was so much more bearable when there wasn’t water dripping down your spine and drenching your hair and clothes.</p><p>His shift that day wasn’t exemplary by any means, but the customers were mostly polite and there weren’t any super difficult talks he was assigned to, so that made work pretty manageable. He walked back home, made himself lunch, and then checked the email again for the address. It was only a few blocks away so Otto figured he’d walk. He didn’t have a car, so when he traveled longer distances he would get a ride from someone he knew or used public transport. But mostly, he walked. It was freeing. Walking somewhere by himself gave him a strange sense of independence, which was silly considering he was already a pretty solitary person and did most everything by himself anyway.</p><p>Otto was already pretty familiar with the area that the building was located, according to the email, so finding the place was easy enough. The address led him to an….apartment building? He shrugged and walked up the stairs to the apartment where he guessed the person lived. This was it.</p><p>Hesitantly, he knocked softly. It was silent for a moment, and Otto wondered if he should just leave. Right as he was asking himself that, a man opened the door.</p><p>The first thing Otto noticed about him was that his hair was the same color as the flyer. He looked like a fucking sharpie. The second thing he noticed was that the person was around his age, maybe a year or two younger. The third thing he noticed was that the guy was very, very cute.</p><p>“Are you my two o’clock person,” the person asked. Otto blinked, suddenly not being able to remember why he was there. It took a second for his brain to get online again.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’m here for piano,” Otto stumbled out. The person nodded and grinned at him and goddamn did it make him even cuter. Whatever. It’s fine. He's fine. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts so that he could hopefully focus on the lesson that was to come.</p><p>“So, uh, my name’s Awsten and I don’t work for any sort of music company, so I don’t really have a space to hold lessons in. So this is where I live. But you seem cool, so...yeah. But I’m not here to talk about myself and waste your time, so let’s get started!” He started walking away as he beckoned for Otto to follow him. Something Otto noted was how animatedly Awsten talked. It was interesting. And engaging. He quickly decided that Awsten was good company as he followed him to a different room in the small apartment.</p><p>The room Awsten led Otto into was well kept but crowded. The walls were painted pale blue and the inside was full of assorted music memorabilia. A piano sat in one corner and Otto talked towards it and sat on the bench.</p><p>“So what do you know about music? I need to know your general skill set so that we don’t start off too difficult or too basic,” Awsten explained, playing absentmindedly with one of the several rings worn on his fingers. Otto nodded.</p><p>“I play the drums decently so I can keep good tempo, I can read sheet music, and I know what notes go to which keys. But not much more than that in regards to piano,” he said. Awsten nodded and they got into the lesson. </p><p>Not even twenty minutes after the lesson had ended, Otto sat in his apartment, staring blankly at the wall, replaying moments in his mind. He found out quickly that Awsten was the kind of teacher that would put his hands over Otto’s while he played and it was probably going to kill Otto. He felt his face heat up at the recent memory of Awsten’s hands over his. They were warm and pleasant while they were delicately placed over his and Otto maybe just wanted to hold them, wanted to know what they would feel like running through his hair, or gently cupping his face. Otto smiled to himself at the thought, but it quickly turned to a frown. Fuck. Fuck. Why did that stupid flyer have to land at my feet anyway? Why did the teacher have to be a cute boy? Why did he have to put his hands over mine? Why! Otto groaned. He was scheduled for another lesson on Friday, and his dread was equally matched by his excitement. He’d never survive this. </p><p>In an apartment not that far from Otto’s own, Awsten sat in a very similar position. He hadn’t expected anyone to email after the storm destroyed most of his flyers. He definitely hadn’t expected for the single customer he had to be one of the prettiest people Awsten had ever seen. Boys like that had no right to have pretty hair, or sunshine smiles or…goddamnit. Awsten was so, so screwed by this person. It was only then that he realized he never asked for the boy’s name.</p><p>He frantically called his friend Geoff, who was one hundred percent not surprised, having witnessed many of Awsten’s gay freakouts. Or just his crush-induced freakouts in general.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up,” Geoff said, his voice coming through the receiver scratchy.</p><p>“There’s this boy-” Awsten barely got three words out before Geoff interrupted him.</p><p>“Oh Jesus, not this again,” he said, sounding sick of Awsten’s shit, which he probably was.</p><p>“No, but like, he’s really pretty, and he has a really cute smile and-” he was once again interrupted by Geoff. </p><p>“I’ve told you this before and I’ll say it again: talk to him.”</p><p>“Of course I will. He’s my piano student, I’ll see him on Friday,” Awsten said, shrugging off the implications of what Geoff really meant.</p><p>Awsten could almost physically feel Geoff’s frustrated glare through the phone as he said “You know what I meant. Really talk to him. Ask him to get coffee or something. But do something.”</p><p>“But that’s scary.” Awsten knew he sounded like he was whining but it is.</p><p>“Fine,” Geoff sighed. “Keep lurking. But don’t complain to me when you two never get together because I will say I told you so.” And with that he hung up the phone. Awsten sighed. Geoff was right. He always was. And so that meant Awsten actually had to go and like, do shit. He decided that he would follow Geoff’s advice and ask him for his name and if he would like to get coffee on Friday. The plan was set. Now he just had to wait.</p><p>Friday couldn’t come fast enough. Between his dull night shifts at work, and the cold weather dampening his mood, Friday felt like sweet relief. Something he noticed was that his student was very punctual. He rang the doorbell at almost two o’clock sharp. Awsten rushed to answer it, excited, but trying not to show it. He opened the door to find a wind-swept boy standing on the threshold with his curly hair tied up in a messy bun. And he was smiling at Awsten. He was so fucking cute, Awsten was gonna die. His face felt hot and he knew he was probably blushing as he ushered the other in.</p><p>“So, you never told me your name,” he ventured, hoping that he wouldn’t regret it.</p><p>“Otto,” he said. “My name is Otto.”  Huh. It sounded vaguely like a cartoon character, but it suited him. Awsten nodded and walked to the music room.</p><p>As they played together, Awsten took in the shape and feel of Otto’s hands. They were bigger than his, and redder in color too. But they were warm, and placing his hands on top of Otto’s should not feel as intimate as it did, but Awsten relished in it. He wanted to be close to this person.</p><p>The feeling of a crush never got old to him. It all felt so similar, but each time was different, the familiar feelings shaping themself to every unique personality that caught Awsten’s fancy. This one was no different, the crush steadily shaping itself to be distinctly Otto. It was as blissful when in the midst of it as it was painful when it usually came to a sour end. But life without love was a colorless one, and even though it hurt to keep feeling, he had too.<br/>
As the session came to a close, Awsten turned to Otto and took a breath in to try and prepare himself for the nerve-wracking question he was going to ask. Logically, he knew it shouldn’t be as hard as it was, and that it was only as difficult as he made it, but that didn’t change the fact that it was difficult. He went for it, trying not to think about the consequences for if this went badly.</p><p>“Hey,” Awsted started. Otto looked at him expectantly. Awsten continued.</p><p>“Would you ever want to get coffee together? Like, you and I?” Otto seemed to think about this for a second and it made Awsten anxious.</p><p>“Like, as a date?”</p><p>“I mean, I was hoping so, but if that makes it weird you don’t have to say yes and-” Otto cut him off.</p><p>“I’d like that,” he said in the softest fucking voice. Awsten felt a gooey smile spread on his face.</p><p>“When should we meet,” Otto asked, his face slightly red. Awsten took a risk.</p><p>“Do you want to go now? I’ve got nothing to do and there’s a really tight local café down the street from here,” Awsten said quickly.</p><p>“Sure. I don’t drink coffee but I like coffee shops,” Otto said. He stood up and offered Awsten his hand, which Awsten took and let Otto pull him up from his seat. Otto didn’t let go. Even as they walked, Otto’s hand was a constant pressure against his own as they walked through the city.</p><p>The smell of coffee hit the pair the moment they stepped inside. As it was three in the afternoon, most people weren’t out getting coffee, so there wasn’t any line.</p><p>“Welcome to our store, what can I get you,” the cashier lady asked.</p><p>“I’d like a large blonde white mocha with a pump of raspberry, no whip, and an extra shot of espresso,” Awsten said to her. After successfully scoring a date with a super cute boy, he definitely loved himself today. He turned to Otto to find him staring at Awsten incredulously.</p><p>“I’d just like a medium hot chocolate please,” Otto told the cashier in a tone that suggested that Awaten was crazy. He probably was. They told the lady their names and went to go and claim a table.</p><p>“I don’t get how you can remember all that,” Otto said when they sat down.</p><p>“I’ve been getting the same thing here for years,” Awsten said by means of an explanation. “Unless I’m having a shitty day, then I get an americano.” Otto suddenly looked smug.</p><p>“So I take it this isn’t a shitty day for you then,” he said teasingly.</p><p>“I’m here with you. How could it be,” Awsten replied, more confident than he felt. A faint pink colored Otto’s cheeks.</p><p>“Well thank you. I think it’s a pretty great day too,” he said quietly, almost bashfully, as he looked down at the table. The smile on his face was a small one but it conveyed no less emotion. Otto looked up, finally meeting Awsten’s eyes, and Awsten swore he could see Otto’s pupils dilating. It was then that the barista called their names, shattering the moment they had had between them.</p><p> “I want to try something,” Awsten had said once they sat back down.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Pull your chair closer and turn it around,” he continued, avoiding the question. Otto complied. He didn’t think Awsten had plans to hurt him, but even if he was, he wouldn’t do it in full daylight with people right there.</p><p>“I did what you asked. Now will you tell me what you want to do?” Otto felt Awsten’s hands in his hair at the same time he responded to Otto’s question.</p><p>“I want to braid your hair,” Awsten said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>“Okay,” Otto said softly, and then, maybe it was. He tilted his head back slightly and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of fingers gently running through, and playing with his hair. It was so nice. Otto felt like he could fall asleep like that. Time seemed to stop, the two of them in their own little bubble where nothing and no one else existed.</p><p>Awsten’s hands lifted from Otto’s hair. He opened his eyes and turned to face Awsten, who was staring back at Otto like he was the only person left in the world. Otto broke his gaze, turning his head and fidgeting with his hands. Awsten mumbled something Itto couldn’t quite hear. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to.</p><p>“What was that,” he asked. Awsten turned beet red. He looked at Otto like a deer in headlights, solidifying the notion Otto had that maybe he wasn’t supposed to hear that.</p><p>“I just—you,” Awsten stammered. “I—you’re just really beautiful and I really like this time we’re spending together.” As he spoke, he turned his head down so that Otto couldn’t meet his eyes. Otto smiled to himself. This boy was so sweet to him.</p><p>“I like this time too,” Otto said quietly. Awsten looked up, but he did so hesitantly, like he didn’t believe what he heard. A dopey grin spread across his face and his expression was so earnest that Otto couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>When they got back to Awsten’s apartment, hands still linked, Awsten waited a minute before he went inside.</p><p>“I guess this is goodbye for today,” Otto said softly. Awsten nodded.</p><p>“Can I do one more thing before you have to go,” he asked nervously. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Otto didn’t answer before pressing their lips together. His arms snaked around Awsten’s neck as Awsten’s hands went to cup his face. His lips were soft and a little chapped, and as they moved slowly against his own, Otto could feel a warmth blooming behind his ribs. That warmth spread through his body like syrup until even the tips of his toes were alive. He never wanted it to end.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Otto looked into Awsten’s eyes. The blue and green were almost entirely taken over by the black of his pupils. Otto smiled at him.</p><p>“I hope to do this again sometime,” he said genuinely. He really did. Maybe the infatuation would wear off eventually, but he was confident that the feeling of enjoying Awsten’s company would not.</p><p>And with that, Otto walked away and started the trip back to his apartment with a smile on his face and his heart lighter than it had been in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sydney I hope you’re happy with this. </p><p>Would you look at that! We’re done! I hope you haven’t had a heart attack yet due to the excessive sugar content of this fic. Those who have, I send my condolences. Comments and kudos. Please.</p><p>The line “even though it hurt to keep feeling, he had too” is a reworking of a line from one of my friend @Nightwing_Hunter ‘s  fics. Check her work out; they’re a magnificent writer. </p><p>Awtto Nation will always live on and stay frosty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>